Mircea Kyle Mantta
Mircea Kyle Mantta is a Romanian animator, who was born in Bucharest. He is co-director to Jamie Mitchell on Sofia the First. He has also been animator on Hanna-Barbera's The World's Greatest SuperFriends and Filmation's He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, and animation director on Disney's The Little Mermaid TV series (starring Jodi Benson). Co-director credits * 201. "The Enchanted Feast" * 203. "The Flying Crown" * 205. "The Silent Knight" * 208. "When You Wish Upon a Well" * 209. "Gizmo Gwen" * 210. "Sofia the Second" * 213. "Mystic Meadows" * 215. "The Emerald Key" * 218. "Baileywhoops" * 219. "The Curse of Princess Ivy" * 220. "Substitute Cedric" * 221. "Winter's Gift" * 223. "Clover Time" * 226. "In a Tizzy" * 229. "Sidekick Clio" * 301. "New Genie on the Block" * 303. "All the Sprite Moves" * 304. "Dads and Daughters Day" * 305. "Minding the Manor" * 306. "The Secret Library" * 307. "Cedric Be Good" * 311. "The Princess Ballet" * 312. "Bunny Swap" * 319. "Bad Little Dragon" * 321. "Her Royal Spyness" * 323. "The Tale of the Noble Knight" * 325. "The Bamboo Kite" * 325. "Hexley Hall" * 329. "One for the Books" * 401. "Day of the Sorcerers" * 402. "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" * 403. "The Crown of Blossoms" * 404. "Pin the Blame on the Genie" * 405. "The Mystic Isles" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Birthday Wish" * 409. "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" * 412. "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Through the Looking Back Glass" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Princess Jade" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "Too Cute to Spook" * 417. "Ivy's True Colors" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "In Cedric We Trust" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "A Royal Wedding" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Royal School Fair" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Lost Pyramid" * 422. "Return to Merroway Cove" * Season 4 (unknown ep. prod. number). "The Elf Situation" Total credits: 49. Timing director credits * * Sofia the First ** 101. "Just One of the Princes" ** 102. "The Big Sleepover" ** 103. "Let the Good Times Troll" ** 104. "Cedric's Apprentice" ** 105. "A Royal Mess" ** 106. "The Shy Princess" ** 107. ** 108. "The Princess Test" ** 109. "Baileywick's Day Off" ** 110. "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" ** 111. "The Little Witch" ** 112. "Two to Tangu" ** 113. "Finding Clover" ** 114. "The Amulet of Avalor" ** 115. "The Buttercups" ** 116. ** 117. "The Amulet and the Anthem" ** 118. "Tea For Too Many" ** 119. "Princess Butterfly" ** 120. "Great Aunt-Venture" ** 121. "The Baker King" ** 122. ** 123. "Holiday in Enchancia" ** 124. "Four's a Crowd" Total credits: 25. Category:Directors